Icy flames
by YamiTai
Summary: Legolas' Rolle in der Schlacht der Fünf Heere... PreLOTR Leicht AU
1. Heimkehr

**_Icy flames_**

_Autor: YamiTai_

_Fandom: Herr der Ringe _

_Disclaimer: Ist irgendjemand hier wirklich der Meinung, ich könnte LOTR besitzen? Überlegt doch mal logisch! Würde ich Fanfictions schreiben, wenn irgendetwas aus diesem Werk mir gehören würde? Ich glaube, ich hätte dann besseres zu tun… mit einem gewissen blonden Elben…_

_Aber für alle, die es noch mal schwarz auf weiß brauchen: Mir gehören weder „Der Hobbit" noch „Der Herr der Ringe". Beides ist von J.R.R. Tolkien, und besser isses. _

_Rating: G (hier T)_

_Warnung: Achtung, später ganz leicht AU! Fühlt euch gewarnt…_

_Summary: Die FF spielt rund 77 Jahre vor dem Herrn der Ringe, also im Hobbit. Ganz grob zusammengefasst und in acht Worten: Legolas' Rolle in der „Schlacht der fünf Heere"._

_Personen: Oh, einige, einige… Zähle ich nicht alle auf, wäre ja langweilig… die, die den Hobbit gelesen haben, müssten es wissen, der Rest sollte lesen…_

_**Achtung, Spoiler!** Ein paar kleine Andeutungen für Herr der Ringe und für den Hobbit- wenn ihr den Film noch nicht gesehen oder die Bücher noch nicht gelesen habt (gibt's so jemanden?), dann… ach, sch drauf, so viel verrat ich ja nicht… (denkste. ;-p)_

_Auch noch ein paar Spoiler für andere meiner LOTR- fics- also auch nicht weiter schlimm…_

**Icy flames**

_Kapitel 1- Heimkehr_

„Stirb nicht."

„Hör endlich auf, mich so zu bemuttern, Ro! Du bist ja schlimmer als mein Vater!" Leicht (?) genervt drehte der blondhaarige Elb sich zu dem kichernden Jemand hinter ihm um. „Was gibt es da zu lachen, Dan?"

Dessen Lachen wurde bei dem Anblick von Legolas' Gesicht noch lauter. „Er hat Recht, weißt du? Ich glaube, es ist noch kein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass du WIRKLICH heil nach Hause oder hierher gekommen bist."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, die Zwillinge wären in den letzten Sekunden schon tausende schmerzhafter Tode gestorben. So aber beschränkten Legolas' Blicke sich darauf, ihnen einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. „So. Da kenne ich aber Zwillinge, die haben das gleiche Problem. Nur dass sie auf Reisen zu zweit sind, sich also EIGENTLICH besser beschützen können müssten. Und ich kenne da einen Heiler in Düsterwald, der immer schon Wochen, bevor sie kommen, Verbandzeug und Medizin zusammenträgt. Also erzählt mir nichts **und hört in Erus Namen auf mich zu bemuttern!**"

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben wichen einen Schritt zurück. „WHOA, **das** war deutlich. Aber Legolas, wir meinen es nicht böse, das weißt du. Wir machen uns bloß Sorgen um dich." wandte Elrohir beschwichtigend ein. Langsam schien auch Legolas sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, mellyn nin… aber ich schwöre euch, wenn mir noch einer dieses „Stirb nicht!" oder „Bleib am Leben!" an den Kopf wirft, dann wird heute noch jemand einen Kopf kürzer gemacht."

Die Brüder grinsten sich an. Immer, wenn Legolas etwas gehörig stank, dann packte er seine Ironie aus. Und er hatte sich schon so einige gepfefferte Wortgefechte mit ihrem Vater geliefert- meistens dann, wenn Legolas verwundet im Bett lag und entweder nach Hause oder raus wollte. Durch irgendeinen geheimnisvollen Trick- den die Zwillinge schon seit Ewigkeiten (bei Elben durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen) versuchten herauszufinden- konnte der blonde Bogenschütze sogar desöfteren den Herrn von Bruchtal von seiner Meinung überzeugen. Was nicht immer seiner Gesundheit besonders förderlich war, aber…

Diese Angelegenheit war einer jener Fälle. Legolas war gerade vor ein paar Wochen nach Imladris gekommen- natürlich verletzt- und hätte sich eigentlich noch ein paar Tage schonen müssen. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Dickkopf durchgesetzt und bereitete sich nun auf die Abreise am Mittag vor. Natürlich hatten sie versucht, ihn zurückzuhalten- hatten mit Glorfindel und Erestor sogar die etwas schwereren Geschütze aufgefahren- aber am Ende hatte alles nichts genützt. Noch nicht einmal Estel, der den Elb aus Düsterwald in den vergangenen Tagen sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte und deshalb verständlicherweise das Vorhaben Legolas' nicht guthieß, hatte in diesen Sturkopf etwas Einsicht bringen können. Also hatten sie aufgegeben, waren nun dabei, sich zu verabschieden.

„Überbring deinem Vater meine herzlichen Grüße, Legolas. Wer weiß, vielleicht läuft dir ja sogar Mithrandir über den Weg…"

Verwundert neigte Legolas den Kopf zur Seite. Warum sollte er dem Zauberer über den Weg laufen? Nicht, dass er sich nicht über eine Begegnung freuen würde, aber… Elrond grinste geheimnisvoll, schwieg sich aus. „Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall eine sichere Reise, mellon nin. Namariê."

Auch Legolas neigte seinen Kopf. „Namariê, Lord Elrond."

Er wandte sich seinem jüngsten Freund zu, umarmte den Jungen. „Namariê, Estel. Bis bald."

Der starrte ihn immer noch bittend aus großen grauen Augen an. „Willst du nicht doch noch bleiben?"

Glucksend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Estel. Ich muss zurück nach Hause, ansonsten köpft mich mein Vater."

Estels Augen wurden noch größer, ängstlich. „Wirklich? Solltest du dann nicht lieber gar nicht hingehen?"

Es herrschte für einige Sekunden verblüfftes Schweigen, dann mussten die Elben angesichts solch kindlicher Unschuld lachen. Legolas wehrte entsetzt ab. „Aber nein, Estel. Immerhin ist er mein ada. Tust du mir einen Gefallen, während ich nicht da bin?"

Estel nickte enthusiastisch, also beugte Legolas sich an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm etwas für die anderen Elben Unhörbares ins Ohr. Der Junge begann zu kichern, nickte dann heftig. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!"

Lächelnd stand der Prinz auf. „Ich weiß, mellon." Dann ging er noch zu den Zwillingen, umarmte auch sie zum Abschied und stieg dann auf sein Pferd.

„Namariê, Dan, Ro. Ihr hört von mir."

Angesprochene nickten. Erst dann setzte er sein Pferd in Bewegung, verließ langsam den Hof, bis einer der Zwillinge ihm noch etwas zurief. _„Ach, Legolas!"_

Neugierig drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Was?"

„_Lass dich nicht umbringen!"_

Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, preschten die Zwillinge nach drinnen, ließen drei verwunderte Elben, einen kichernden Estel und einen kochenden Legolas zurück. Auch er richtete sich noch einmal seinem menschlichen Freund zu. „Tue mir noch einen Gefallen, mellon nin- erinnere mich das nächste Mal, wenn ich diese Zwillingsteufel sehe, dass ich sie umbringen sollte… um Mittelerde vor größerem Schaden zu bewahren!"

Nun entfernte er sich endgültig aus dem Letzten Gastlichen Haus.

* * *

Als der Rest des „Abschiedskommitees" sich zerstreut hatte, suchte der Herr Bruchtals noch einmal seinen jüngsten Sohn auf. 

„Estel!"

„Ja, ada?"

Elronds Mundwinkel zuckten bereits ein wenig nach oben. „Was wollte Legolas eigentlich, dass du für ihn tust?"

Ernsthaft schaute der Junge ihn an. „Das darf ich nicht sagen, ada."

„Ach komm… immerhin muss ich wissen, was in meinem Hause vor sich geht."

Estel zog seine Stirn angestrengt in Falten, schaute ihn dann streng an. „Aber nur, wenn du niemandem davon erzählst, besonders nicht Elrohir und Elladan."

Daher wehte also der Wind! Sollte Estel den Zwillingen etwa in Legolas' Namen einen Streich spielen? „Natürlich nicht- ich schwöre!"

Zufrieden nickte der Menschenjunge, setzte dann ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht auf. „Also, er hat mich gefragt…"

Für eine Weile hörten die Zwillinge, die neugierig an Estels Zimmertür Stellung bezogen hatten, nichts als ein undeutliches Gewisper. Sie hatten noch nicht ein Wort wirklich verstanden, hatten aber keine Zweifel daran, worüber die beiden sprachen. „Wir sollten in den nächsten Tagen wachsam sein, Bruder." schlug Elladan vor. Elrohir konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Legolas war äußerst kreativ, was Streiche anbelangte, die man nicht erwartete, und wenn er Estel beauftragt hatte, ihnen einen zu spielen, dann würde der das auch durchziehen.

Das plötzliche Auflachen ihres Vaters hinter der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren. Vorsichtshalber krochen sie ein Stück von der Tür weg, versteckten sich hinter einer der Säulen. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, wie sich herausstellte, denn nun öffnete sich die Tür und Elrond kam, immer noch kichernd, heraus. „Tu das, Estel. Du hast meine volle Unterstützung und Zustimmung!"

Alarmiert sahen sich die beiden Elben an. Sogar ihr Vater war gegen sie? „Wir sollten SEHR vorsichtig sein…" Sein sprachloses Gegenüber nickte nur. _‚Ai… was hast du vor, Legolas?'  
__

* * *

_

Im Moment hatte Besagter nur vor, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war die Reise ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, er war die vergangene Woche schnell vorangekommen, befand sich jetzt schon beinahe in Sichtweite der Westgrenzen Düsterwalds.

Was war los? Legolas hatte den kurzen Pfad durch die Berge genommen- und der war genauso kurz, wie er normalerweise gefährlich war. Er wusste, in den Bergen befand sich eines der größten Orknester jenseits der Grenzen Mordors, und wenn man nicht genau wusste, wo sich ihre versteckten Pfade und Höhlen befanden, sollte man den Pass nicht beschreiten. Doch selbst wenn jemand den Pfad nahezu unbemerkt benutzen konnte, es war unvermeidbar, auch einmal mit einzelnen Orks oder einer größeren Gruppe zusammenzustoßen.

Aber der Pass war wie leergefegt gewesen, und er konnte nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Die ersten Bäume hatte er erreicht. Diese Baumgruppen gehörten nicht wirklich zum Düsterwald, der begann erst etwa zehn Meilen weiter östlich. Was Legolas beunruhigte, waren einige verkohlte Baumstümpfe und abgebrochene Zweige, auf die er auf einer Lichtung stieß. Die Tatsache, dass sich das Feuer anscheinend nur auf diesen einen Fleck konzentriert hatte, machte ihn noch misstrauischer. Was ging hier vor sich? Nun, er kannte da jemanden in der Nähe, der ihm vielleicht Antworten geben konnte…

* * *

Fassungslos stand er im Eingang des kleinen Hauses. Die Dinge wurden immer verrückter… es kam nur selten vor, dass der einsiedlerisch lebende Bärenmensch sein Haus verließ, dazu interessierten ihn andere Leute viel zu wenig. Es kam ihm heute immer noch wie ein kleines Wunder vor, dass er den Halbbären damals tatsächlich befreundet hatte… 

Es war schon ein paar Jahrzehnte her, seit die Zwillinge und Legolas auf das kleine Haus nahe der Westgrenze Düsterwalds gestoßen waren. An dem Tag hatte es leer gestanden, und sie hatten beschlossen, auf den Bewohner zu warten. Das geschah aber weniger aus Neugierde als deswegen, weil ihnen auf ihrer Reise zur Heimat Legolas' ein paar… Gruppen Orks über den Weg gelaufen waren und sie dabei ihre sämtlichen Vorräte und Wasserflaschen eingebüßthatten… nun hofften sie, dass der Besitzer dieser Hütte ihnen weiterhelfen konnte/ wollte…

Nun, Beorn war einige Stunden später nach Hause gekommen und machte sich, noch bevor sie ihr Anliegen überhaupt hervorbringen konnten, daran, sie möglichst unfreundlich rauszuschmeißen (was er, wie die Elben später herausfanden, bei jedem tat). Glücklicherweise hatte Legolas dann doch noch Beorns größte Schwachstelle entdeckt- interessante Geschichten.

Er hatte nur anfangen müssen, die zurückliegenden Ereignisse und ihren Zusammenstoß mit den Orks zu beschreiben, und schon hing Beorn sprichwörtlich an seinen Lippen. Seine Bewirtung danach war großzügig gewesen, und auch um die Verpflegung auf dem Heimweg hatten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen.

Seit damals war er öfter zu dem Bärenmenschen gegangen, und er durfte sich als ein „Freund" Beorns bezeichnen. Wenn der Eigenbrötler auch nicht wirklich gesellig genug war, um überhaupt richtige Freunde zu haben, war Legolas wohl einer der Wenigen, die dieser Bezeichnung am nächsten kamen.

Er hatte Mithrandir von Beorn erzählt, und Gandalf hatte- wie es so seine Art war- eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und ihn durchdringend angeschaut. „Soso." war das einzige, was er sagte. „Soso." Wie immer war er aus dem Zauberer nicht schlau geworden, aber er hatte so den Verdacht, dass Gandalf schon angefangen hatte zu planen, wie er dieses Wissen nutzen konnte…

Aber warum war Beorn nicht hier? War irgendetwas passiert? Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause zurückkehrte…

* * *

Noch ein Tag schnellen Rittes verging, bevor er endlich sein Ziel erreichte. Doch wie schon sein Besuch bei Beorns Heim brachte ihm das nur noch mehr Gründe zur Besorgnis. Sein Vater war nicht da, und ein Großteil des Heeres auch nicht. Was zum Teufel war in den letzten Wochen, in denen er nicht da war, geschehen? 

„Hoheit!"

Er verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich streng blickend um. „_Wie oft _habe ich dich darum gebeten, mich endlich zu duzen und Legolas zu nennen, Aldarion?" (1)

Schuldbewusst blickte der zu Boden. „Wohl schon… ein paar Mal?" brachte er unsicher heraus.

Ungläubig schüttelte der Elbenprinz den Kopf. Er war jetzt schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang mit Aldarion befreundet, und der sich seine oft scherzhaft dahergesagten Worte immer noch so sehr zu Herzen… mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihm einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte, ihn mit Majestät anzusprechen, wenn andere Elben in der Nähe waren…

„Aldarion… gut, lassen wir das jetzt. Kannst _du _mir vielleicht erklären, was hier los ist? Warum ist mein Vater nicht hier, warum sind überhaupt so wenige da?"

Aldarion bedeutete seinem Freund, ihm zu folgen. „Du solltest vielleicht besser sitzen… das könnte dich glatt umhauen."

* * *

Ungeduldig blickte Legolas den anderen Elben an. Der beschäftigte sich eifrig mit den Vorhängen- etwas zu eifrig, beachtete man die Tatsache, dass diese schon vorher perfekt gerichtet gewesen waren. Sein Freund versuchte ihm auszuweichen, und das passte ihm gar nicht. Legolas war noch nie mit besonders großer Geduld gesegnet gewesen, das hatte er wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Jetzt tippte er unermüdlich und sichtbar an der Grenze seiner Geduld auf die Sessellehne. „Aldarion… hast du eigentlich vor, heute noch einmal anzufangen?" 

Aldarion drehte sich widerstrebend um. Er konnte sich nur zu lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Reaktion des blonden Elben auf diese Neuigkeiten ausfallen würde… und wie sehr Thranduil ihn deswegen zur Schnecke machen würde. Sie alle hatten erwartet, dass der Prinz noch mindestens ein paar Wochen in Imladris bleiben und somit aus dem Geschehen herausgehalten werden würde… wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann…

„_Alles begann vor ein paar Wochen, als unsere Späher von einer Bande Zwerge berichteten, die die Grenzen Düsterwalds überschritten hatten…"_

**TBC**

_(1) Aldarion bedeutet soviel wie „Sohn der Bäume" (Quenya). Für einen Waldelben erschien mir das als ein passender Name…_

_Auch wenn ich selbst weiß, dass dieses Chappi nicht gerade der Renner war… sagt mir doch mal eure Meinung. Ein bisschen konstruktive Kritik kann nie schaden, und auch ich will mich ja mal verbessern…_

_Wie auch immer. Ich habe, wie die Experten unter euch gemerkt haben werden, recht häufig Bezug auf den „Hobbit" genommen- ich habe ihn gerade selbst gelesen und fand, dass die Elben- bis auf Elrond- da ein bisschen vernachlässigt wurden. Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass Tolkien Thranduil über das gesamte Buch hinweg immer nur als den „Elbenkönig" beschreibt? Das hat mich schon ein wenig gestört, also habe ich beschlossen, den Anteil Düsterwalds ein wenig auszubauen… und da darf natürlich ein wenig Legolas (-quälerei) nicht fehlen…_

_**An die, die das Buch nicht kennen**: Ich hoffe, ihr wisst so ungefähr, um was es im Hobbit geht, ansonsten könnte es doch ein paar Probleme geben, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Ich würde auf jeden Fall empfehlen, das Buch zu lesen, das ist es wert (Hey, es ist TOLKIEN! Das sagt doch alles!) Das war's auch für heute. Namariê an euch alle…_

_**Su- chan**_


	2. A tale from Mirkwood

_Hey there, mellyn nin… nicht, dass ihr euch wundert, aber ich habe das, was im Hobbit in Düsterwald passiert, am Anfang kurz zusammengefasst… damit auch Leute, die das Buch nicht kennen, wissen, was da passiert ist. _

_Richtig los geht's mit der Action erst im nächsten Pitel übrigens- aber da dürft ihr euch dann schon auf etwas freuen! Deshalb wird's jetzt noch mal… unaufregend, aber persönlich gesehen ist dieses Kapitel aber eines meiner Lieblinge- warum? Weil zwei von meinen Lieblingscharas vorkommen (Aldarion und einer von Tolkien…)_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Kapitel 2- A Tale from Mirkwood_

„_Alles begann vor ein paar Wochen, als unsere Späher von einer Bande Zwerge berichteten, die die Grenzen Düsterwalds überschritten hatten…"_

Der Warnruf war unerwartet gekommen. Niemand aus dem Düsterwald hatte mit Zwergen gerechnet, nicht zu solchen Zeiten, wo der König unter dem Berge längst Vergangenheit, seine zukünftige Rückkehr nur mehr eine Art Legende unter den Menschen der Seestadt war. Selbst König Thranduil- normalerweise durch nichts zu erschüttern- hatte sich durch die Berichte der Wachen beunruhigt gezeigt. Als dann auch noch die Botschaften von den Zwergen, die eine Gemeinschaft von friedlich feiernden Elben dreimal belästigt hatten, an sein Ohr gedrungen war, riss Thranduil endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er befahl, die Eindringlinge umgehend zu ihm zu bringen. Überraschenderweise war zuerst nur einer der Gruppe zu ihm gelangt- und auch noch ein überaus prominenter Zwerg. Thorin Eichenschild, Enkel des einstigen Königs vom Einsamen Berg.

Er hatte ihm keine Auskunft geben wollen, was seine Anwesenheit in Thranduils Wäldern betraf, und der hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihn erst einmal unter Sicherheitsgewahrsam zu nehmen. Im Düsterwald hatte sich schon genug Dunkelheit ausgebreitet, da konnte er nicht riskieren, noch eine potenzielle Gefahr zu dulden.

Auch Thorins Gefährten hatten sich als nicht sehr gesprächig erwiesen, wie er landeten sie in den unteren Etagen seines Palastes.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen waren im Palast Düsterwalds merkwürdige Dinge passiert. Oft berichteten Diener von plötzlich zuschlagenden Türen, Essen, das plötzlich verschwunden war, Hindernisse, über die man stolperte, obwohl da nichts war…

Das merkwürdigste jedoch war die Tatsache, dass alle zwölf Zwerge eines Morgens einfach verschwunden waren. Es war den Elben unerklärlich, waren die Türen zu ihren Zellen doch abgeschlossen, die Schlüssel immer noch bei ihrem Wächter. Und sie konnten sich nicht erklären, wie die Zwerge ungesehen aus dem Schloss hatten entkommen können. Das magisch versiegelte Tor konnte nur von Mitgliedern der Königsfamilie geöffnet werden… und auch wenn es sonst tagsüber immer offen stand, der König hatte angeordnet, es geschlossen zu halten.

Als sie dann vor wenigen Tagen die Nachricht aus Thal erreicht hatte, dass die Zwerge dort seien und vorhatten, zum Einsamen Berg zu ziehen, hatte sich Thranduil mit einem großen Teil seines Heeres auf den Weg zur Seestadt gemacht und nur wenige zurückgelassen.

Zu diesen wenigen gehörte Aldarion- auch wenn ihm das gar nicht passte. Er sollte sich wohl geehrt fühlen, dass sein König ihm derartige Verantwortung übertragen hatte, aber er fand es gar nicht lustig, dass er seinem Herrn bei den kommenden Ereignissen nicht zur Seite stehen konnte…

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Elbenprinz seinen Freund an. Wirklich, das hatte er nicht erwartet…

Zwerge also. Welch seltsame Wege das Schicksal doch manchmal nahm… Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass dieser Aufenthalt der Zwerge, ihre gesamte Reise hierher, irgendeine wichtige Rolle in der Zukunft spielen würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite, er war nicht Lord Elrond, und sein Gefühl traf nicht immer zu… trotzdem steckte da mehr dahinter. Das merkte er vor allem daran, dass die Zwerge so plötzlich verschwunden waren. Das hätten sie nur mit Hilfe von außen schaffen können… aber wie sollte die hier hinein gekommen sein? Und, gesetzt dem Fall, es wäre jemandem gelungen… wie sollte der sich versteckt halten?

Es war und blieb ein Rätsel. Ein Rätsel, das seine Neugierde geweckt hatte.

Und doch… irgendetwas verschwieg sein dunkelhaariger Freund ihm. Nun, er würde es herausfinden, absolut kein Problem. „Was ist noch passiert?"

Aldarion schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, und sich doch das Gegenteil gewünscht. Und wenn er sich weigerte…

„Aldarion?"

… würde Legolas doch seine Autorität benutzen, da konnte er mit wetten. Er hasste es, mit irgendwelchen Titeln angesprochen zu werden, aber wenn es gar nicht anders ging… dann benutzte er sie, um seine Diskussionsgegner effektiv zu „überzeugen".

Noch einmal seufzte er. „Es scheint, als hätten jene Zwerge auf ihrem Weg hierher die Orks aus dem Nebelgebirge aufgestört. Sie haben sich mit den Warge zusammengetan, ziehen jetzt in Richtung Osten, zur Seestadt."

Der Prinz schaute entsetzt. Das erklärte aber zumindest die ungewöhnlich ereignislose Reise hierher… „Wann? Wo? Wie viele sind es?"

„Vor zwei Tagen passierten sie unsere Ostgrenze. Wir konnten sie nicht angreifen, zu wenige von uns sind noch hier. Es waren viele hundert Orks, und dann noch viele Warge… wir hätten keine Chance gehabt." Halb fürchtete er die Reaktion seines Freundes. Der lächelte allerdings nur warm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Weiß Vater davon?"

Aldarion schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir konnten keine Boten senden, unsere Grenzen sind jetzt schon zu dünn besetzt. Aber jetzt, da sie sich ihm nähern, wird er es wohl selb…"

Legolas sprang auf, unterbrach seinen Freund.

Misstrauisch blickte Aldarion seinen Freund an. „Was hast du vor, mellon?"

Der Blick, den er als Antwort erhielt, bedufte keiner weiteren Worte. Resignierend seufzte der Jüngere der beiden Elben auf. Er konnte gegen seinen Freund einfach nichts ausrichten- niemand konnte ihm etwas abschlagen. Noch nicht einmal der mächtige Herrscher Bruchtals, wie es aussah.

„Ich werde ihm nachreiten. Wenn ich so schnell wie möglich reise, habe ich die Stadt in drei Tagen erreicht. Drei Tage werden die Orks auch noch brauchen, um dort anzukommen. Wenn ich Lómion (1) reite, komme ich schnell voran."

Aldarion versuchte noch ein letztes Mal, seinen Freund von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Mellon nin… dein Vater würde nicht wollen, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."

„Mein Vater würde mich am liebsten in Watte packen und einsperren- wie fast alle Leute, mit denen ich eng befreundet oder verwandt bin. Habt ihr denn gar kein Vertrauen zu mir? Außerdem werde ich meinen Vater gewiss nicht allein lassen. Was ist, wenn ihm etwas zustößt?"

Er merkte, dass seine Bemühungen auf taube Ohren stießen, also zuckte Aldarion mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche, um dem Prinzen ein wenig Wegzehrung bereiten zu lassen.

Weniger als eine Stunde später setzte Legolas seinen Gewaltritt fort. Er hatte in der letzten Woche nur noch ein Minimum an Schlaf bekommen, und langsam schien sich wohl auch seine alte Verletzung wieder bemerkbar machen zu wollen. Aber… er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt, und gerade jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn auch noch seinem Vater etwas passieren würde…

„Noro lim, Lómion… noro lim!"(2)

---

Auch die Weiterreise erwies sich als ereignislos- wenn der blonde Elb sich auch nicht sicher war, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Denn dass er keinen Orks über den Weg lief, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie einen großen Vorsprung hatten- größer, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Nun, es ergab Sinn- wenn sie sich mit den Warge zusammengetan hatten, würden sie diese mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit als Reittiere benutzen. Und die Wölfe Morgoths waren schnell… vielleicht zu schnell.

Die Strecke, für die Legolas eigentlich drei Tage angesetzt hatte, schaffte er in zwei- nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er weder sich noch Lómion mehr Ruhe als nötig gegönnt hatte, sich sogar noch weniger. Einmal mehr war er froh, ein Elb zu sein, nicht so viel Ruhe wie die Menschen zu benötigen, als er am späten Nachmittag des zweiten Tages Seestadt erreichte und zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen musste, dass sein Vater zwar da gewesen war, allerdings mit einigen hundert Menschen zum Erebor weiter gezogen war. Hatten die Orks davon gewusst und den direkten Weg zum Einsamen Berg eingeschlagen, ohne den Umweg nach Thal zu machen?

Der einzige Lichtblick, der die Dunkelheit, der er sich jetzt gegenübersah, erhellte, war die Tatsache, dass Smaug- der, der allen drei Völkern so viel Kummer bereitet hatte- endlich tot war. Das hieße, der König unter dem Berge konnte zurückkehren… auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was seinem Vater als das kleinere Übel erscheinen würde. Er hasste Smaug mindestens eben so wie er den Zwergen misstraute, und dass Thorin nun den Schatz, der so lange unerreichbar gewesen war, für sich beanspruchen würde, dürfte ihm noch weniger schmecken. Er hoffte bloß, dass sich ihre beiden Völker nicht die Köpfe einschlagen würden, noch bevor die Orks überhaupt eingetroffen waren…

Dem Elbenkönig und dem Zwergenoberhaupt würde nichts übrig bleiben, als einmal die alten Zwistigkeiten zu begraben und zusammen zu kämpfen, wollten sie gegen die Feinde bestehen.

---

Ein lauter Schrei veranlasste ihn dazu, gen Himmel zu blicken. Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen. Dort flog der Adlerfürst, in seinem Gefolge viele seiner Artgenossen. Mit mächtigen Schlägen ihrer gewaltigen Schwingen bewegten sie sich in die Richtung, in die auch der Prinz sich bewegte. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Die Adler waren nicht zu unterschätzen- war ihre Wut erst einmal entfesselt… wehe dem, der nicht auf ihrer Seite kämpfte!

„_Noro lim, mellon nin…" _

Ein letztes Mal bat er sein Pferd darum, sein Äußerstes zu geben. Nur noch ein paar Meilen, dann hätte er sein Ziel erreicht. Hoffentlich noch rechtzeitig…

---

Doch anscheinend hatte das Schicksal auf dieser Reise noch eine Überraschung mehr für ihn parat- eine Begegnung, mit der er an diesem Ort, unter diesen Umständen am wenigsten gerechnet hätte. Das Schicksal nahm manchmal merkwürdige Wege, das hatte er noch vor wenigen Tagen zu Aldarion gesagt. Einer dieser Wege breitete sich auf einmal direkt vor Legolas aus, bescherte ihm beinahe den größten Schreck seines Lebens.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Euch hier zu begegnen, Legolas."

Der fuhr zusammen, was auch sein Pferd nicht wenig beunruhigte, und entspannte sich erst dann wieder, als er ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen vernahm. Des Elben Augen schweiften nach unten, fokussierten den massigen Körper, nur wenige Schritte von seinem Körper entfernt. Vor Erleichterung hätte er beinahe laut aufgelacht, doch überwog die Verwunderung. „Beorn! Wie schon so oft gebt Ihr mir Rätsel auf. Was treibt Euch hierher, zu dieser Schlacht, wenn man fragen darf?"

Legolas war sich nicht vollends sicher, ob ein Bär tatsächlich grinsen konnte- doch dieser hier vor ihm tat es. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange- und nebenbei sehr interessante- Geschichte, mein junger Freund. Lasst es mich abkürzen: Vor einigen Wochen landete plötzlich eine äußerst interessante Reisegemeinschaft auf meiner Türschwelle, die mir etwas erzählte, das mich neugierig gemacht hat… und ich kenne das Ende der Erzählung noch nicht. Außerdem habe ich mit einem gewissen Ork noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen… der wird sich noch wünschen, nie mein Gebiet betreten zu haben."

Verständnisvoll nickte Legolas. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit diesem Kerl- er hatte weder in den Bergen noch im Düsterwald oder in den Gebieten dazwischen irgendetwas zu suchen. Beorn würde eine willkommene Unterstützung sein, in der Schlacht.

„Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, einmal mit Euch in die Schlacht zu ziehen… die beiden Herren aus Bruchtal haben immer so von Eurem Geschick mit dem Bogen erzählt, es hat mich neugierig gemacht."

Innerlich fügte Legolas seiner _„Warum- sollte- ich- Dan- und- Ro- umbringen- wenn- ich- sie- das- nächste- Mal- sehe"_ – Liste einen weiteren Punkt hinzu. Dass die beiden auch nie ihren Mund halten konnten… nun ja, auch er wahr neugierig darauf, Beorns Fähigkeiten im Kampf- von denen dieser übrigens ausführlichst selbst geprahlt hatte- einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen… er lächelte ihm zu. „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die die beiden miteinander wechselten- denn nun waren sie in höchster Eile, um den Kampfplatz so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Sie hatten weder den Atem noch einen Grund, noch Worte zu wechseln- alle Gedanken waren auf den bevorstehenden Kampf konzentriert.

Der alles andere als sanft werden würde…

**TBC**

_(1) „Sohn des Zwielichts" (Quenya); Legolas' Pferd. Er benannte es nach einer für ihn sehr wichtigen Person (Welche? Kommt später…)_

_(2) „Weiter, Lómion… weiter!" _


	3. Eisige Flammen

_Kapitel 3- Eisige Flammen_

„_Den ersten Angriff unternahmen die Elben. Ihr Hass auf die Orks ist kalt und bitter. Ihre Speere und Schwerter leuchteten im Halbdunkel wie eisige Flammen, so tödlich war der Zorn in den Händen, die sie führten." – Der Hobbit, Kapitel 17_

Seufzend beobachtete der blonde Elb das Kampfgeschehen zu seinen Füßen. Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Er war hierher gekommen, um Antworten zu erhalten- und ja, er gab es zu, wohl auch deswegen, weil der Schatz Smaugs ihn gelockt hatte. Doch nicht einmal in seinen finstersten Träumen hätte Thranduil, König der Waldelben, sich ausgemalt, dass diese Ereignisse auf eine Schlacht dieser Ausmaße hinauslaufen würde… und er sich schlussendlich Seite an Seite mit Zwergen wieder finden sollte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Zauberer. Ihm war noch nicht klar, welche Rolle Mithrandir nun wirklich in der ganzen Angelegenheit spielte- aber wie er ihn kannte, eine nicht ganz unbedeutende. Im Moment saß der Magier allerdings nur da und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht brütete er über einem abschließenden Zauber, einem magischen Paukenschlag, um diese Schlacht zu beenden. Er wäre auf jeden Fall nötig, dieser Paukenschlag, denn die Orks und Warge, gegen die die Verbündeten, Menschen, Zwerge und Elben, kämpfen mussten, waren zahlenmäßig sehr überlegen. Etwas Unterstützung wäre also nicht schlecht… tat sogar äußerst not.

Seine Gedanken wanderten in seine Heimat zurück, in die Hallen, die er zurückgelassen hatte. Ohne Zweifel hatten die Orks auf dem Weg hierher den Düsterwald durchquert, ansonsten wären sie wohl kaum so schnell hier gewesen. Hatte er genug Krieger zurückgelassen, damit Aldarion das Waldlandreich verteidigen konnte?

Oder sollte ihn bei seiner Rückkehr ein zerstörtes Land erwarten?

Einmal mehr war er froh, dass sein Sohn sich zurzeit gerade nicht in seiner Heimat aufhielt. Nichts und niemand hätte ihn davon abhalten können, seinen Vater zu begleiten, und Thranduil kannte den Hitzkopf seines Sohnes zur Genüge- war er doch so sehr wie er selbst in diesem Alter… _‚Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute, wüsste ich dich- mit deinem Pech- hier in der Nähe und in Gefahr, ion nin…(1)'_

Aber Legolas war in Bruchtal, in sicherer Entfernung. Einmal brauchte er sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen- wenn ihn in Bruchtal die Nachricht von der Schlacht erreichen würde, wäre es für ihn zu spät, um noch daran teilzunehmen.

Immer noch war die Situation alles andere als rosig für die Verbündeten. Immer weiter schoben sich die Linien der Orks und Warge vor, und selbst wenn viele von ihnen fielen, auch die Verteidiger blieben von Verlusten nicht verschont. Und während so ihre Zahl weiter abnahm, schien die Zahl der Gegner gleich zu bleiben, nein, sogar noch zu steigen.

Verzweiflung machte sich unter den Kriegern breit. Wie konnten sie hoffen, gegen eine solche Übermacht zu bestehen?

Es war in einem dieser hoffnungslosen Momente, als der Elbenkönig aus gar nicht so weiter Entfernung ein lautes Rufen vernahm.

„_Die Adler! Die Adler! Die Adler kommen!"_

Sein Kopf fuhr herum, suchte nach dem Urheber dieses Hoffnungsschimmers. Doch Thranduil konnte niemanden ausmachen, begann also selbst, wie alle Elben in seiner Nähe, den Himmel abzusuchen. Er konnte nichts sehen, befürchtete schon, dass sich da jemand einen üblen Scherz erlaubt hatte, als doch noch eine Bewegung seinen Blick auf sich lenkte. Und wirklich, es handelte sich um die Adler… und die Hoffnung entflammte erneut.

Einige Augenblicke lang war er unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Das, was sich zu seinen Füßen abspielte, war zu unglaublich…

Sollte er nicht von seinen Augen getäuscht werden, kämpften dort unten Menschen, Elben und Zwerge zusammen gegen Warge und Orks… Legolas hätte nie gedacht, tatsächlich einmal Zeuge so einer Versöhnung zu werden- wenn auch wahrscheinlich nur kurzzeitig und mehr von der Not erzwungen als aus freien Stücken.

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, dann wurden seine Augen wieder ernst. Wo war sein Vater? Wie ging es ihm?

Hektisch glitten seine Augen über die Reihen der Kämpfer, suchten nach den Kriegern aus Düsterwald, von denen viele an der Seite ihres Königs verweilen würden. Seine Angst wuchs, bis er in den Augenwinkeln zu seiner großen Erleichterung einen Schimmer des Banners von Düsterwald wahrnahm. Dort in der Nähe würde sich auch sein adar aufhalten… hoffte er zumindest.

Ein lautes Brüllen brachte ihn dazu, nach vorne zu blicken. Dort bahnte sich Beorn bereits seinen Weg durch die Scharen der kämpfenden Elben, Zwerge und Menschen. Mit leichter Belustigung sah er die erschrockenen Blicke, die sich auf den Gesichtern einiger seiner Landsleute breit machte. Nun, wer wäre nicht geängstigt, wenn er sich auf einmal einem riesigen Bären gegenüber sah?

Die Belustigung wich allerdings schnell wieder, als einmal mehr die bedrohliche Situation deutlich wurde. Immer mehr schienen die Verteidiger zurückgedrängt zu werden, auch wenn die Adler und Beorn mit Sicherheit eine wichtige Verstärkung gewesen waren.

Mit großen Schritten und bedrohlichen Geräuschen arbeitete Beorn sich immer weiter durch die Masse der Kämpfenden, aber wie durch ein Wunder schien er nur Orks und Warge mit seinen weit ausholenden Streichen zu treffen, während die Kämpfer der Gegenseite nicht betroffen waren.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit glitt der blonde Elb vom Rücken seines Pferdes. Er konnte nicht in die Schlacht reiten, seine Zwillingsmesser waren für einen Kampf vom Pferderücken ungeeignet, und auch seinen Bogen würde er nicht lange benutzen können, bevor er sich zu nahe am Feind befinden würde. Seinen treuen Hengst wollte er nicht unnütz der Gefahr aussetzen, dafür war ihm das Pferd ein zu treuer Gefährte, zu wichtig.

„Warte auf mich, Lómion."

Er flüsterte dem Tier noch einige beruhigende elbische Worte zu, sah ihm dann noch nach, als Lómion sich in das Dunkel der sich nähernden Dämmerung fortbewegte. Dann drehte er sich entschlossen um, machte sich an den Abstieg in den Talkessel.

Es war Zeit, ein paar Orks zu töten…

Der König der Waldelben richtete sich auf, blonde Haarsträhnen und die dünnen Zöpfe, die alle Krieger trugen, wurden vom aufkommenden Wind wild durcheinander gewirbelt.

Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet, die Schlacht entwickelte sich nun zu ihrem Vorteil, dank dem überraschenden Auftauchen der Adler und dieses geheimnisvollen Bären, der sich gerade völlig allein seinen Weg zu dem Haufen der Orks bahnte, in dem sich auch deren Anführer befand. Noch einmal sah er zu der Stelle, an der ihre letzte unverhoffte Verstärkung kurz zuvor erschienen war. Wirklich, dieser Tag war voller Überraschungen gewesen…

Er wandte seinen Blick ab, machte sich bereit, endlich selbst in das Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Gandalf und der Mensch- Bard? – hatten ihm davon abgeraten, doch er konnte nicht einfach an der Seite stehen und zusehen, wie seine Leute einer nach dem anderen fielen und verletzt wurden.

Hätte Thranduil nur einen Augenblick länger seinen Blick auf jener Stelle ruhen lassen, er hätte mit Sicherheit das kurze Aufblinken des ihm so vertrauten goldenen Haares gesehen. Hätte er es gesehen, er hätte gewusst, dass sein Sohn anwesend war.

Vielleicht hätte sein väterliches Herz danach keine Ruhe mehr gefunden.

Doch mit Sicherheit hätte ihm das einen größeren Schrecken im Nachhinein erspart…

Doch er sah es nicht. Er war sich Legolas' Anwesenheit nicht bewusst. Und stürzte sich mit einem mächtigen Schrei in den Kampf…

Mit der Lautlosigkeit eines Attentäters bewegte sich der Elbenprinz den Abhang hinab, auf den ersten Ork zu. Noch bevor dieser wusste, was ihm geschah, lag er mit durchtrennter Kehle auf dem Boden, während sich das schwarze Blut langsam auf dem Boden sammelte. Sein Gegner befand sich schon längst ein Stück weit weg, bewegte sich schnell und geschmeidig auf eine größere Gruppe der Kreaturen zu. Die Klingen seiner weißen Zwillingsmesser durchschnitten die vom Geruch des Todes stickig gewordene Abendluft, sangen erneut ihre eigene, tödliche Melodie.

Jahrhundertelanges Trainieren und Üben von Ausfallschritten und Finten, die sichere Handhabung der Klingen mit beiden Händen sowie die dem Elben angeborene Geschwindigkeit und Grazie verbanden sich zu einem so einzigartigen wie tödlichen Kampfstil, dem nur schwer zu entrinnen war, fand man sich auf der falschen Seite der Waffen wieder.

Alle Sinne des Elben waren auf den Kampf konzentriert, nichts weiter wurde zugelassen. Nicht die gelegentlichen, hell gellenden Schmerzensschreie der Elben, die manchmal auch ihre Todesschreie waren, nicht das hässliche Lachen der Orks, wenn sie wieder einen ihrer Todfeinde in die Hallen Mandos' geschickt hatten. Nicht der Geruch von Blut und Schweiß, vermischt mit dem Gestank von Orks, wie er typisch für eine Schlacht war. Nicht der vereinzelte Schmerz, wenn ihm ein Gegner kleinere Wunden zufügte.

In einem Kampf konnte es sich keiner leisten, Möglichkeiten abzuwägen und die nächste Bewegung zu überdenken. Hier musste jeder funktionieren, auf seinen Instinkt hören. Ohne zu wissen warum befand Legolas sich auf einmal auf einem Knie, das andere Bein angewinkelt. Der Pfeil, der vor wenigen Sekunden noch direkt neben seinem Ohr vorbeigezischt war, hatte ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlt, den Ork getroffen, der sich gerade von hinten an ihn heranschleichen wollte. Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden bewegte Legolas seine Zwillingsmesser in jeweils einem Halbkreis. Er spürte kaum den Widerstand, als die scharfen Klingen durch dunkles Orkfleisch schnitten, war schon wieder auf den Beinen, noch bevor der Letzte der Goblins den Boden überhaupt berührt hatte.

Er hatte in einer kleinen Atempause Beorn erspäht, machte sich jetzt auf den Weg zu ihm.

Der riesige Bär kam ihm entgegen- oder, Legolas korrigierte sich- er war viel mehr dabei, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Irgendetwas hielt er in seinen Pranken, in der untergehenden Sonne blitzte es golden. Erst als der Bärenmensch näher kam, erkannte der Prinz, dass es sich bei dem Glitzern um einen Panzer handelte- und das in diesem Rüstzeug auch noch eine Gestalt steckte. Ein Zwerg… ein majestätischer Zwerg. Er senkte den Kopf, als Beorn an ihm vorüberschritt- ohne ihn wirklich zu bemerken. Er kannte diese Rüstung… Elbenrunen, mit denen der Zwerge vermischt- der Harnisch, einst geschmiedet von den Elben für den König unter dem Berge, in der Zeit, als Elben und Zwerge noch Freunde waren…

Er wandte sich wieder in die Richtung, aus der der Bär soeben gekommen war. Dort, ein knappes Dutzend Schritte von ihm entfernt sah er noch einen Zwerg, der sich gegen ein halbes Dutzend Orks wehren musste. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm, dass zwar Verbündete in der Nähe, diese aber nicht in der Lage waren, ihm zu helfen. Wieder zückte er seine Messer, arbeitete sich so schnell wie möglich in Richtung des einsamen Zwerges vor.

Eine mächtige Streitaxt in den Händen verteidigte der sich glorreich, aber während er die Feinde um sich herum stetig dezimierte, schlichen sich zwei weitere von hinten an ihn heran. Doch noch bevor sie ihn angreifen konnten, spürten sie beide schon das Metall von Legolas' Klinge, fielen mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden.

Der Zwerg drehte sich ruckartig um, starrte erst den Elben, dann die Orks am Boden, dann wieder den Elben an. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, dann warf er sich wieder zurück ins Gefecht. Die Art, wie er jetzt kämpfte, legte nahe, dass er darauf vertraute, dass Legolas auf seinen Rücken Acht geben würde. Dann sollte er das vielleicht auch tun…

Zusammen arbeiteten sie sich langsam durch die Feinde. Ein außergewöhnliches Paar für Außenstehende vielleicht, aber zum Unglück der nahe stehenden Orks äußerst wirkungsvoll.

Doch zu ihrer beider Unglück bemerkten sie die Orkbogenschützen, die auf einer leichten Anhöhe nicht weit entfernt Stellung bezogen hatten, nicht.

Und als Legolas auf einmal stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken spürte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, noch bevor er wirklich registrieren konnte, woher dieser überhaupt stammte.

**TBC**

_(1) mein Sohn (weiß aber eigentlich jeder, oder?)_

_Ohh, bin ich nicht EVIL… Gott, war das schlecht. Voll Klischee… aber egal. Ich bin halt ein kleiner Sadist, und ich stehe dazu… lol Sorry._

_Nun ja, dann war's das für dieses Kapitel… eins kommt noch, plus ein Epilog._

_Und dann bin ich fertig! Yes!_

_Su-chan_


	4. The heart of a father

_A/N: Oh Gott, verzeiht mir bitte! Ich hatte meinen FF-Acount vollkommen vergessen- der Epilog kommt aber wirklich bald, allerspätestens in zwei Wochen._

_Danke an alle, die reviewt haben!_

_~yami_

_Kapitel__ 4- The heart of a father_

Die Schlacht war nach dem Eingreifen von Gandalf schnell vorbei gewesen. Um Bolg, den Anführer, hatte sich schon vorher dieser Bär gekümmert, und der Rest der Feinde war geflohen. Der Fluss würde sich um sie kümmern, und sollten sie den Weg zurück durch den Wald wagen… nun, den Spinnen würden sie nicht entkommen.

Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt erleichtert auf den Boden sinken lassen, doch er war von seinen Kriegern umgeben- gerade vor ihnen musste er Stärke zeigen.

Also machte sich Thranduil, König der Tawarwaith (1), auf zu Gandalf, den er am gegenüberliegenden Abhang gesehen hatte. Ein bisschen musste ihm dieser noch erklären, zum Beispiel die Identität des Bären, der da auf einmal aufgetaucht war. Der Zauberer schien ihn zu kennen, er hatte erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er aufgetaucht war.

Aber als er näher kam, trat diese Absicht erst einmal in den Hintergrund. Denn dort, unter Gandalfs vorn übergebeugter Gestalt, lag eine kleine, gedrungene Figur, ein schwerer Panzer neben ihr. Thranduil tat einen zögernden Schritt näher und erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Dies war Thorin, der Zwerg, mit dem er sich noch vor wenigen Stunden um Gold und Edelsteine gestritten hatte, und welcher nun scheinbar zu Tode verwundet war.

Er sah Gandalf an. Der fing seinen Blick ein, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Noch einige Momente stand der Elbenkönig unbeweglich, dann fasste er einen Beschluss. Er ließ sich neben dem Zwerg nieder, betrachtete dessen Gesicht. Es war nicht bestreitbar, er hatte königliche Züge…

Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf. _Du wärst wohl wirklich ein großer König unter dem Berge geworden, Thorin Eichenschild…_

Das Leben verließ ihn schnell, das konnte Thranduil mit bloßem Auge erkennen. Er wünschte, seine Heiler könnten etwas tun… ein weiteres bedauerndes Kopfschütteln folgte.

Er strich schnell mit einer Hand über die Stirn des Zwerges, hoffte, so wenigstens seine Schmerzen ein wenig zu lindern. (2)

„_Gohena nim… Thorin. Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wannath."(3)_

Er ging, ohne Gandalf noch einmal anzusehen. So entging ihm das zufriedene Grinsen, das der Zauberer ihm- oder besser seinem Rücken- schenkte.

* * *

_So viele Tote… _

Langsam schritt Thranduil über das Schlachtfeld, suchte wie alle anderen nach Überlebenden. Wie immer stimmte ihn der Nachklang der Schlacht nachdenklich.

Ja, sie hatten den Sieg errungen…

_Ein Sieg? Ja, wir haben den Feind geschlagen, aber zu welchem Preis…_

Nein, das war kein wirklicher Sieg. Das war…

…_eine Beendigung einer feindseligen Auseinandersetzung zu unserem Vorteil… _

Ein Sieg wäre es gewesen, wenn-

_- wenn es gar nicht erst zum Kampf gekommen wäre…_

Er empfand keinen Stolz, keine Freude. Zu viele waren gestorben, als dass man sich über diesen…

… _dieses Ende…_

… wirklich freuen konnte. Denn er konnte es spüren- dies war nicht die letzte große Schlacht, die er in Mittelerde erleben würde…

… _die Zeiten werden dunkel…_

_---_

Er schreckte aus seinen dunklen Gedanken auf, als er einige Dutzend Schritte entfernt eine kleine Unruhe wahrnahm. Rasch schritt er in die Richtung, erkannte schon nach wenigen Schritten, dass es sich um eine kleine Traube Elben handelte, die bestürzt, aber auch ein wenig aufgebracht auf etwas…

… _oder jemanden…_

… auf dem Boden starrten. Als sie sein Näher kommen bemerkten, sahen sich seine Gefolgsleute…

…_bestürzt??? …_

… an, machten ihm einen Weg frei. Zuerst sah er nur blondes, durch Blut matt gewordenes Haar. Dann einen Zwerg, der ihm den Blick auf das Gesicht versperrte. Die anderen Elben nahmen nun Abstand, so als… als wollten sie ihm Respekt zeigen… und…

… _ihr Mitgefühl…_

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit, als er um den Zwerg herumging, um einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Elben zu erhaschen. Dann stockte er in seiner Bewegung.

Kaum fünf Fuß entfernt lag das Messer mit dem elfenbeinernen Griff.

Das Messer, das eines von den beiden war, die er einst seinem Sohn geschenkt hatte…

… _der doch in Imladris war, in Sicherheit…_

Ruckartig drehte er sich um, hoffte immer noch, einen völlig Fremden zu sehen. Ja, die Haarfarbe war dieselbe… und… die Messer. Sie waren beide da, fast in Reichweite.

Aber sein Sohn… sein geliebter Sohn konnte nicht dort vor ihm liegen, das Gesicht bleich und wie Wachs, eine kleine Blutlache unter ihm.

Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf, schloss die Augen. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein… nicht…

… _nicht mein Sohn…_

Er fiel auf die Knie, seine Hände zitterten. Der Zwerg schaute ihn wortlos an, alarmiert, wachsam. Doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich Thranduil durch diesen Blick nicht beunruhigt, eher im Gegenteil…

„Mein Herr?"

Er drehte sich um. Dort stand einer der Elben, die schon eine Weile hier gewesen waren. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir wollten… wir wollten Euren Sohn zu Euch bringen. Doch dieser… Zwerg…" er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus „er hinderte uns daran, zu ihm zu gelangen. Er hat uns noch nicht einmal unsere Wunden versorgen lassen…"

_Er lebt…_

Fragend, zu erschöpft, um wütend zu sein, drehte er sich zu dem Zwerg, bedeutete dem Krieger, sich zu entfernen. Er glaubte nicht, dass dieser Zwerg seinem Sohn etwas Böses wollte- er hatte selbst Wunden, die versorgt werden müssten.

Der Andere sah ihn immer noch an, sagte eine lange Weile nichts. Dann sprach er plötzlich, in einem etwas schroffen, aber angenehmen Tenor. „Ihr seid sein Vater?"

Thranduil senkte bestätigend den Kopf. Dann blinkte er überrascht, als der Zwerg aufstand und Abstand vom Körper seines Sohnes nahm. „Ihr müsst mir verzeihen, aber Euer… Euer Sohn hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich hielt es nur für angemessen, ihn zu bewachen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Eure Gefährten ihn bewegen, die Pfeilschafte waren abgebrochen, als er fiel, und ich befürchtete, ihn zu bewegen könnte noch mehr Schaden verursachen."

Thranduil blinkte. Dieser Zwerg schien sich in der Kunst des Heilens ein wenig auszukennen… das überraschte ihn dann doch noch ein wenig. Genauso wie es ihn selbst überraschte, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage vor einem Zwerg das Haupt beugte. „Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen habt, obwohl so viel zwischen unseren Völkern steht…"

Der Zwerg grinste trotz der ernsten Situation. „Dieser Elb hat sich ja auch wenig um das Verhältnis unserer Völker geschert, als er mich rettete. Ich werde dafür ewig dankbar sein, König…" Er verbeugte sich noch mal. „Gloin, zu Euren, Eures Sohnes und Eurer Familie Diensten."

Dann verschwand er in Richtung der anderen Zwerge. Noch ehe Thranduil über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, hatte er bereits nach den Heilern gerufen.

Dann blickte er seinen Sohn an, strich ihm zärtlich über die Stirn.

_Ah, ion nin… vielleicht hast du heute mit deiner selbstlosen Art wirklich den Grundstein für eine… bessere… Beziehung zwischen Elben und Zwergen gelegt…_

Er musste leicht lächeln, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

_Wenn es mir auch lieber gewesen wäre, du hättest dich diesmal nicht gleich in Lebensgefahr begeben…_

_

* * *

  
_

Das erste, was Legolas wahrnahm, als er erwachte, waren grässliche Rückenschmerzen.

Das zweite, nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war, dass das Licht hier angenehm gedämpft war.

Und das dritte, dass jemand neben ihm saß.

Verwirrt bewegte er den Kopf zur Seite- und schloss im nächsten Moment mit seinem Leben in Freiheit ab. _Das war's. Er wird mich nie wieder aus dem Palast lassen…_

„Wie kommt es, ion nin, dass immer, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, du erst einmal einen Aufenthalt bei den Heilern brauchst?"

Er zeigte ein scheues Grinsen. Dann bewegte er seine Arme, versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Doch dieser Versuch wurde durch seinen Vater vereitelt. Er drückte ihn sanft wieder zurück auf sein Lager.

„Ruh dich aus, Legolas. Dein Rücken braucht noch Ruhe… und bis dahin…"

Den Rest blendete der Prinz aus. Er kannte diese Rede schon auswendig.

* * *

„Ich… ähm… wollte mich noch bei Euch revanchieren. Immerhin habe ich nicht wenig von Eurem Wein getrunken und aus Eurer Küche stibitzt…"

Neugierig betrachtete Legolas die Figur vor sich. Dies war also ein Halbling… sehr interessant.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, passte aber auf, nicht aus Versehen seinen immer noch wunden Rücken zu reizen. _Und Elrond hat das natürlich alles gewusst… _

‚_Vielleicht begegnest du sogar Gandalf' … guter Witz. _

Er hatte, bevor sie sich vorhin verabschiedet hatten, noch kurz mit Mithrandir gesprochen.

„_Mithrandir, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"_

„_Mmh… und was für ein Gefallen wäre das, junger Prinz?"_

„_Wenn du Halt in Imladris machst… tu mir bitte den Gefallen und erzähle Elladan und Elrohir nichts von meinem kleinen… Missgeschick hier, ja?"_

_Des Zauberers Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch. „Wenn es dir das Herz erleichtert, junger Prinz, werde ich das tun."_

„_Hannon le."_

Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, erführen die Zwillinge davon.

_Das würde mir ja ewig nachhängen…_

Dann betrachtete er das Geschenk, mit dem Bilbo, der Halbling, seinen Vater bedacht hatte. Eine wundervoll gearbeitete Tiara… wie kam dieses Schmuckstück in den Besitz Smaugs?

_Auch egal_. Er gab seinem Vater das Geschenk zurück, machte sich bereit, den Heimweg anzutreten.

* * *

„Prinz Legolas?"

Er drehte sich um, sah den Zwerg, dem er geholfen hatte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sein adar ihm erzählt, dass der Zwerg sich dann um ihn gekümmert hatte… wie hatte sein Name gelautet?

„Es ist schön, Euch noch einmal zu sehen, Gloin… ich wollte mich noch bei Euch für Eure Hilfe bedanken…" Er verbeugte sich leicht.

Der Zwerg schaute ihn leicht verärgert an, was Legolas dazu brachte, eine Augenbraue anzuheben.

„Was redet Ihr denn für einen Nonsens- ich bin es, der EUCH danken muss. Ich wollte… Euch noch ein Zeichen meiner Anerkennung geben."

Er drückte dem Elben ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand, entfernte sich dann schnell, peinlich berührt.

Dann, als wäre ihm noch etwas eingefallen, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Als Zeichen der Freundschaft zwischen uns… mellon."

Es war etwas schwerfällig ausgesprochen, doch die Ehrlichkeit hinter der Aussage war klar und deutlich erkennbar, brachte Legolas zum Lächeln.

„Danke. Ich werde es in Ehren halten… mellon."

Der Zwerg lächelte nun auch leicht. „Das hoffe ich auch. Hoffentlich werden wir uns eines Tages nochmals begegnen."

Dann war er endgültig verschwunden. Legolas wickelte das Geschenk aus dem Stück Stoff aus, in dem es lag, und schnappte ehrfürchtig nach Luft. Hier lag noch ein Stirnreif- jedoch noch filigraner verarbeitet als der, den sein Vater nun besaß.

Ja, dieses Geschenk- wie das Geschenk der Freundschaft, das ihm der Zwerg gegeben hatte- würde er ohne Zweifel immer in Ehren halten…

Dann, als die Sonne den Zenit erreichte, machte er sich endlich mit seinem Vater auf in Richtung Heimat.

Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere war vorbei.

Und fürs erste… wenn auch nicht für immer… würde Frieden herrschen.

* * *

**TBC (Epilog kommt noch)**

_(1) Tawarwaith- Sindarin für Waldelben_

_(2) Wie gesagt, leicht AU- Elben haben eine gewisse heilende Kraft- sie können keine tödlichen Wunden heilen (zumindest nicht die, die nicht ausgebildet sind), aber sie können alle Schmerz stillen bzw. lindern._

_(3) Verzeiht, Thorin. Möget Ihr Frieden finden im Tode._

_PS: Ich werde dieses Kapitel höchstwahrscheinlich nochmal formatieren. Aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen... nochmal sorry. ^^°  
_


End file.
